


Ночь напролет

by PrettyPenny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Blood, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rimming, Sex Magic, Top Loki (Marvel), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: Отрезанный от силы Асгарда Тор понимает, что древние ритуалы важны, как никогда. Но все меняется с приходом Элдрамессы — фестиваля плодородия.





	Ночь напролет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burn Out the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314671) by [thegreatpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/thegreatpumpkin). 

> переведено на ФБ-2019 за команду [Loki all inclusive](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5643562)  
Бета Bianca Neve

Есть вещи, которые легко забыть, если долго быть вдали от дома.

Но не до конца. Последние несколько лет Тор часто ловил себя на мысли, что будь он в Асгарде, там бы велись приготовления к тому или иному празднику. Или испытывал внезапный приступ ностальгии по запаху медных деревьев или вкусу рёммергрёт (у мидгардцев была своя версия, но с местными специями и вкус получался другим, не таким, как дома). Однако в скитаниях по космосу времена года и обычаи Асгарда чаще проходили незамеченными. 

Во многих вопросах вернуться к привычному укладу было очень сложно.

В самом начале пути Тор — по ценному совету Хеймдалля — назначил хранителей времени, мужчин и женщин, в чьи обязанности вошло отмерять дни в отсутствие восходов и закатов. И ничего удивительного, что в представленных ими календарях оказались выходные, праздники и различные обряды. Конечно, Тор был рад — люди отчаянно нуждались в нормальном быте — рутине и капельке веселья в эти непростые времена.

Для его собственной силы это тоже оказалось важным. Лишенный Асгарда — реального Асгарда, откинем метафизические понятия — он вскоре понял, что его мощь не безгранична. Да, теперь Асгард — это люди, но без силы поколений, впитавшейся в землю, он не мог обращаться к своей силе с той же легкостью. Старинные ритуалы помогали ее фокусировать, направляли в нужное русло, где ее можно было преобразовать и использовать. Например, Тор обнаружил, что контроль над молниями возрастал после проводов зимы, хотя в космосе не было ни времен года, ни погоды. В общем, он — конечно же — не был противником обрядов. 

Просто... сам в них больше не участвовал. Для него не было проблемой помочь с украшением залов или посидеть за скромным праздничным столом. Он мог даже выступить с вдохновляющей речью, особенно если перед этим удавалось поймать Локи в хорошем настроении и уговорить написать для него текст. И даже чуть-чуть потанцевать, но немного, чтобы не опозориться.

Лишь некоторые празднования требовали чего-то большего, поэтому он не придал большого значения приходу Элдрамессы.

Тору сообщили о скором наступлении зимы, как бы надуманно не было такое деление. По предложению хранителей он приказал укоротить время освещения и слегка изменить температуру в общественных местах, чтобы помочь людям почувствовать перемену. Помимо этого его мысли занимали ежедневные поиски мест, где можно пополнить запасы, разрешение споров среди его народа и обхаживание Локи, чтобы тот приносил пользу, а не добавлял хлопот. Все так и шло, пока один из новоиспеченных советников, Бирла, не спросила его мнения по подготовке к празднованию — которое, оказывается, висело на носу.

— Люди мастерят очаги из цветной бумаги или ткани, если она у них есть. У нас осталось немного бархата от вашего старого плаща — мне приказать швеям сделать ваш очаг из него или вы желаете что-то более простое?

Тор моргнул, услышав ее слова.

— Не стоит их беспокоить, мне не нужен очаг. 

Бирла изумленно фыркнула.

— Беспокоить? Да они будут бороться за эту привилегию, мой король. И если вы точно не выскажите свои пожелания, вам преподнесут вышивку, достойную звания произведения искусства. Но если вы предпочтете сделать бумажный очаг вместе со своими подданными, то завоюете их расположение. 

— Нет, в смысле... мне не нужен очаг. Я не собираюсь участвовать в ритуале, предоставлю эту честь молодым. Они заслужили. 

Все присутствующие вдруг умолкли, некоторые даже обернулись в их сторону. Выражение лица Бирлы не изменилось, по-прежнему насмешливое и терпеливое.

— О, да, мой король, вы же такой древний. Тем не менее, это довольно важно для вашего народа, так что в этот раз мы простим вам ваш преклонный возраст и разрешим участвовать. Так какой очаг, бумажный или бархатный?

Традиция была очень старой: праздник плодородия появился в те времена, когда в центре каждого асгардского жилища находился очаг — от простого кострища у бедняков до огромных каменных печей у зажиточного сословия. Праздник символизировал конец власти зимы — обрученные или же просто влюбленные удостаивались места у очага, где их оставляли на одну ночь, чтобы они могли посеять условные семена, которые в конечном счете должны были привести к рождению новой жизни и ослабить влияние зимы на мир. С практической точки зрения, праздник помогал удерживать людей — особенно молодых и полных гормонов — от сумасшедших поступков в снежный сезон.

Конечно, сейчас казалось глупым возиться у плиты или камина, когда все родственники уходили спать (после череды подмигиваний, намеков, грязных шуточек и знающих усмешек). Но традиция оказалась сильнее здравого смысла, и несерьезный ритуал стал важным и значимым.   
Одна из малоприятных вещей в правлении, как уяснил Тор, это идти на поводу у желаний народа. 

— Бумажный, полагаю.

В конце концов, это не означало, что ему необходимо до конца следовать ритуалу. Он может согласиться на очаг, если это всех порадует. Бирла ободряюще кивнула, как учитель, чей ученик наконец-то дал правильный ответ.  
Тор решил оставить эту мысль при себе.

***

На удивление, Тор не пожалел о своем выборе. Кто-то сумел собрать впечатляющее количество бумаги — Тор подозревал, в нее было завернуто продовольствие, которое они выторговали на последней заправке, — и окрасил в оттенки красного, оранжевого и желтого. Рядом стояли маленькие миски с мучным клеем и кисти из пряжи с ручками из разных бывших в употреблении предметов. Также кто-то умудрился найти вязанку сучьев, возможно, тоже с одной из их планетарных остановок, чтобы изобразить поленья для огня. Тор знатно повеселился, находя нужные кусочки бумаги, хотя в конечном итоге у него вышел далеко не шедевр. 

— И какую же даму вы пригласите к вашему очагу, ваше величество? — улыбнулся юноша, сидящий по другую сторону стола. Он совсем не был похож на Фандрала, но тем не менее, что-то в его тоне напомнило Тору о друге, и внезапный укол тоски застал его врасплох.

— Или это вовсе не дама? — продолжил он, не дождавшись от Тора ответа, и на его лице, казалось, проступила надежда.

Тор постарался сбросить наваждение и вернуться к беззаботной радости, которую ощущал буквально несколько мгновений назад. 

— Нет, нет, я лишь прослежу за порядком, чтобы остальные смогли повеселиться. Этот очаг только дань традиции. 

Просто удивительно, как быстро смолк беспорядочный шум обсуждений. Снова эта гробовая тишина! Хотел бы Тор, чтобы так случалось, когда он собирался произнести речь.

— Вы не... участвуете, ваше величество? — раздался чей-то голос, прерывая затянувшееся молчание.

Тор почувствовал — ну, для этого не надо было иметь семь пядей во лбу, — что ему нельзя торопиться с ответом. Он наклонился вперед, словно желая поделиться секретом со всем столом. 

— Не знаю, заметили ли вы, но мы, асгардцы, весьма симпатичные люди. Как я смогу выбрать кого-то одного, чтобы отметить праздник?

Это должно было подойти — кто не любит комплиментов? Пожилая дама слева от Тора подмигнула и заметила: 

— Уверена, никто не заставит вас ограничиться кем-то одним, мой повелитель, — отчего все вокруг засмеялись.

Все засмеялись еще сильнее, когда Тор шутливо погрозил ей пальцем:

— Ты же знаешь, что ритуал работает совсем не так, Ульфрун. 

Объявление Тора скоро было забыто за добродушной беседой за столом, и Тор выдохнул с облегчением.

Конечно, ему следовало догадаться, что это еще не конец, — особенно после того, как об этом прознал его брат.

***

Зеленоглазая змея свернулась клубком на капитанском кресле и изучала приближающегося Тора.

Не доходя несколько футов, чтобы превратившийся обратно Локи не смог его достать, Тор сложил руки на груди и недовольно уставился на создание. 

— Неужели? Даже я знаю, братец, что в космосе не бывает змей.

Чешуйки вздрогнули и потекли вверх, превращаясь в кожу и металл; Локи непринужденно расположился на импровизированном троне.

— Считай меня сентиментальным. Я подумал, тебе пригодится напоминание о былых временах. Я слышал, ты забыл, как празднуется Элдрамесса.

Тор нетерпеливо махнул ему, чтобы освободил кресло. Локи жест, конечно же, проигнорировал. Тем не менее, когда Тор сделал два быстрых шага вперед, тут же нашел себе другое место, как кошка, которая дает понять хозяину, что сама решила уйти, и на ее выбор никак не повлиял тот факт, что иначе ее бы прогнали. 

Тор сел и, откинувшись в кресле, принялся изучать бескрайнюю черноту космоса. 

— Поверь, Бирла не даст мне забыть.

Локи улыбнулся, будто акула, учуявшая в воде кровь, и опустился рядом на подлокотник. 

— Я не понимаю, почему ты так к этому относишься. Помнится, раньше ты с нетерпением ждал этот фестиваль. 

Тор толкнул его локтем, безрезультатно, Локи так и остался сидеть на своем насесте. 

— Да, когда я был моложе. Теперь все иначе. — Увидев в Локи скепсис, он продолжил, защищаясь: — Меньше ответственности, меньше забот. Все изменилось, когда я стал королем.

— Ах, — глубокомысленно вздохнул Локи. — Я и не догадывался, что вся эта ответственность навалилась на тебя как выше, так и ниже пояса. Кто бы мог подумать, что правление повлияет на твою мужскую силу?

— Локи, — рыкнул Тор, и на этот раз у него вышло его столкнуть. А у Локи, конечно же, получилось представить это, словно он встал самостоятельно, улыбаясь, как та зеленоглазая змея. 

— Что ж, мне очень жаль, что я поднял больную тему. — Он нарочито оглядел Тора сверху-вниз, улыбаясь еще шире. — Или же — в твоем случае — не поднял. — Он увернулся от руки Тора еще до того, как тот успел ее протянуть, и, смеясь, оставил его страдать.

***

Локи всегда создавал немало проблем, под стать его характеру. 

Однажды он бросил Тору вызов другого рода. До всех предательств, липовых смертей, попыток захватить господство над планетой, до того, как Тор узнал его истинное происхождение, — на радость и беду — было кое-что еще.

_Я люблю Тора больше, чем каждый из вас._ Так однажды сказал Локи, или, по крайней мере, так выразилась Сиф, когда он был сослан в Мидгард, а его друзья организовали ему побег. Конечно же, слова Локи оказались ширмой для одной из манипуляций, их нельзя принимать за истину, но... 

Бывали времена, когда Тора посещали сомнения. 

Они были близки, но не так, как обычные братья. Их отношения постоянно находились на пределе, были полны напряжения, происхождение которого Тор никогда не мог понять. Временами он отчаянно надеялся, что странное неоднозначное поведение Локи было признаком того, что в глубине души он борется с тем же пристрастием, что и Тор. А иногда был уверен, что Локи просто ведет себя как Локи и ничего не замышляет, и Тору стоит сказать спасибо за то, что Локи никогда не даст ему шанса совершить непоправимую ошибку. 

В любом случае, все упиралось в Локи. Тор знал, что если Локи намекнет, только заикнется, что его чувства к Тору выходят за рамки братских, — сам Тор решится. Как бы он ни боролся с соблазном, но если Локи только предложит, Тор тут же примет предложение.

Тор не вспоминал об этом уже очень долгое время. Он скорбел по Локи как мог, видел его истинное лицо — и отрекся от этой идеи, как от загадки, которую невозможно разгадать.

Только... За последние несколько месяцев он видел своего брата больше, чем за предыдущие годы, и впервые со времен Йотунхейма они были на одной стороне. На корабле им пришлось жить рядом, и Локи все время оказывался поблизости, чтобы при первой возможности поддеть Тора.

Они стали чаще друг друга касаться...  
Все началось с объятия, от которого Локи громогласно отказался, но не предпринял никаких попыток, чтобы избежать. Локи нравилось подбираться слишком близко к Тору и тем самым его раздражать, а Тору нравилось выражать привязанность через прикосновения, так что Локи, находясь в пределах вытянутой руки, неизбежно получал больше прикосновений — как бы не возмущался.

И так Тор столкнулся со старой проблемой — как разгадать его замысел. То, что Элдрамесса стала новой любимой темой для издевательств над Тором, совершенно не помогало.

— Знаешь, — лениво сказал Локи однажды утром за завтраком. Его тихий голос перекрывал общий шум. — У меня есть познания в целительстве. Возможно, я смогу помочь с твоей маленькой связанной с Элдрамессой проблемкой.

Тор слишком увлекся, думая о длинных изящных пальцах брата; его мысли тут же перепрыгнули на _другой_ вид помощи, и к моменту, как он пришел в себя, заткнуть Локи было уже невозможно. 

— Не нужно этого стыдиться, — продолжал Локи с блестящими глазами. — Судя по всему, это случается со многими мужчинами. — Теперь их разговор слушал народ — конечно же, их все слушали. Тор угрожающе глянул на Локи.

— Перестань. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что проблема не в этом.

Локи поднял ладони, притворно соглашаясь, на его лице отразилось сочувствующее ободрение.

— Конечно, это не официальный диагноз, я же не целитель. Просто, если ты дашь мне шанс, я смешаю какое-нибудь зелье, у меня уже есть пара мыс...

— _Локи_, — прорычал Тор, и брат заткнулся, но при этом так сладко улыбался, что у самого наверняка сводило зубы. Тор не стал возвращаться к завтраку, а продолжил за ним наблюдать, ожидая подвоха. 

Спустя мгновенье Локи виновато наклонился к Тору. Тот попытался не обращать внимание на их близость, на теплое дыхание у уха. 

— Какова настоящая проблема? Ты же не сохнешь до сих пор по этой своей мидгардке, верно? Разве не ты сказал, что это... как же там... — Локи затих, изображая работу мысли, — _взаимное расставание. _

Просто поразительно, как Локи всего несколькими словами мог добиться максимального раздражения. 

— К Джейн это никак не относится, — прошипел в ответ Тор, и ему совершенно не понравилось, как у Локи изогнулись уголки губ.

— В таком случае, я не понимаю проблемы. Все оставшиеся не обремененные браком жители Асгарда к твоим услугам. Я знаю, что ты не сильно разборчив, брат, так что среди них ты точно найдешь кого-нибудь по вкусу.

Тор знал, что пожалеет, если даст Локи правдивый ответ, а с другой стороны, он сомневался, что Локи оставит его в покое, если ему все не выложить. 

— Теперь я их король, Локи. Это... — он неопределенно махнул рукой, пытаясь подобрать верные слова. — Мне не кажется правильным просить о подобном, когда я имею такую власть. 

— Конечно, — фыркнул Локи. — Мне следовало догадаться. Дорогой благородный Тор. — Он аккуратно подпер рукой подбородок и выпрямился на стуле, источая очевидное злорадство. — Ведь ты не имел над ними никакой власти, будучи всего лишь принцем и первым наследником престола. 

— Тогда я был молод и глуп. Я стараюсь работать над ошибками. 

Локи закатил глаза, но по-доброму. 

— Как бы красиво это не звучало, но однажды, думаю, тебе придется через это переступить. Наверняка твой народ захочет увидеть рядом с тобой королеву. 

Тор сердито отодвинул тарелку, раздраженный ходом разговора. 

— Это другое.

— Правда? Полагаю, как правило, в любой брак включена постель, не то что коврик у очага. 

Все, с него довольно.

— Другое, потому что твой король так сказал. Как тебе такой ответ?

— Хм. Не ты ли только что убеждал меня в том, как сильно повзрослел, заняв престол? — не выдержав, поддел Локи, но пытаться мешать его уходу или продолжать беседу не стал. Тор был не прочь довольствоваться малым.

***

— Узнай, готов ли Фликкр взять к себе ученика. Нам пригодятся люди с медицинскими познаниями. Я надеюсь, у тебя уже есть кто-то на примете? 

— Да, мой король. Я поговорю с ним. — Фастгейр сделал пометку.

— Хорошо. С чем еще мы должны разобраться на этой неделе? — Тор обвел взглядом сидящих за столом.

Локи прочистил горло.

Тору не понравился этот звук. К тому же, до сих пор Локи вел себя подозрительно тихо, что нравилось Тору еще меньше. Обычно, когда Локи снисходил до посещения совещаний (по какому-то своему таинственному графику), его соображения лились через край. С его хорошо подвешенным языком он мог уболтать собравшийся совет сделать практически все, что душе угодно, если Тор не успеет вмешаться и выступить против. И то, что Локи так долго молчал перед тем, как высказаться, ни для кого не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Да и вообще все, что было связано с Локи, не предвещало для Тора ничего хорошего.

В последнее время он начал по-другому одеваться, или, по крайней мере, применять другие чары: его одежда стала мягче, свободнее — меньше кожи, больше ткани; он перестал так безжалостно зачесывать волосы назад. Локи ничего не делал без причины, так что наверняка таким образом он старался предстать перед асгардцами, не забывшими его прошлые грехи, более открытым и менее опасным. Но Тор мог думать лишь о том, как привлекательно тот стал выглядеть. А еще на этом совещании Локи занял стул прямо напротив Тора и все это время находился в поле его зрения. Тор едва мог смотреть куда-то еще — он боролся с собой уже несколько часов.

— Нам предстоит торжество, — сказал Локи, беззаботно игнорируя мысленные «только посмей» посылы Тора с другой стороны стола. — Его Величество выразило весьма обоснованное беспокойство, что, ища партнера на Элдрамессу среди своих подданных, он может оказывать на них давление ввиду своего положения. 

Кто-то за столом удивленно поднял брови, Тор подавил вздох. После эпизода с «очагом» у него получалось создавать видимость (без откровенного вранья), что все под контролем и он _примет_ участие. В конце концов, характер праздника был довольно личным, и — поскольку он планировал притворяться и дальше, пока не пройдет тот день, — то не было нужды это обсуждать.

Не вышло.

Локи ему улыбнулся. Интересно, подумал Тор, это нормально — хотеть придушить и поцеловать одного и того же человека. Не одновременно. Хотя... все может быть, но этим размышлениям он решил предаться позже, когда окажется в своей каюте один. 

— Позволь мне предложить решение, мой король. Полагаю, лучше всего, если твоим партнером станет некто, не являющийся асгардцем по рождению и не считающий себя твоим подданным. А если этот некто будет достаточно могущественным или королевских кровей, думаю, это положит конец последним сомнениям.

Тор сжал кулаки, стараясь мысленно не ставить галочки против каждого пункта, думая о Локи, — Локи йотун, Локи силен и как воин, и как чародей, Локи принадлежит к королевскому роду как по праву рождения, так и усыновления. Их взгляды встретились: очевидно, Локи наслаждался его дискомфортом. Зная Локи, он уж точно произносил свою речь не для того, чтобы Тор пришел к неверным выводам и заодно в ужас. И все же интересно, стал бы он говорить, если бы понял, что истинная причина дискомфорта Тора отнюдь не в отвращении.

Выдержав соответствующую драматическую паузу, Локи продолжил. 

— К счастью, с нами наши друзья с Сакаара. Ты знал, что большинство из них принадлежит к благородным родам или правящим династиям на их родных планетах? Что довольно странно для горстки выживших гладиаторов с планеты отбросов — кому-то стоит изучить этот вопрос. Я составил тебе список. — Он взглянул на лежащий перед собой планшет, словно намекая на тот самый список, хотя Тор подозревал, что это для усиления эффекта. — И конечно, есть разновидности «силы». Кронанцы, к примеру...

Это был предел. 

— Я _не_ собираюсь т... праздновать Элдрамессу с Коргом, — рявкнул Тор.

Локи выглядел таким довольным, что Тор пожалел, что повелся. 

— Есть и другие варианты. Даже мидгардец, а к ним, как мы знаем, ты питаешь особые чувства... 

— Стой, погоди, — встрял Брюс, который выработал привычку выключаться из разговора, когда тот заходил на слишком асгардские темы, и потому, скорей всего, погрузился в свои вычисления, как только Локи начал говорить. — Он меня имеет в виду? Что это за фестиваль вообще? Тебе нужен партнер для танцев? Потому что я не очень...

— _Нет_, — твердо сказал Тор, пока Локи или кто-то за столом не решил его просветить. — Нет, Локи, мне не нужен список. Даже если они не асгардцы, они пассажиры этого корабля, который находится под моим командованием. Довольно. 

Не то чтобы он думал, что проблема решена... судя по выражению лица Бирлы, ей явно было что сказать. Но братскую перебранку, очевидно, пора было заканчивать, за нее его никто не поблагодарит, даже согласные с Локи. 

Но, конечно же, у Локи были другие планы.

— Прости, брат, но я считаю, что тебе придется смириться. Не только потому, что тебе как королю лучше принять участие, — он умолк и, дождавшись отдельных согласных кивков, продолжил: — Но и с _практической_ точки зрения.

Казалось, что он говорил искренне, но в случае с Локи ничему нельзя было верить. Правда или ложь, говорил он убедительно. Тор позволил себе увлечься.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Праздничные ритуалы имеют _силу_, Тор, несомненно, ты это заметил. — Значит, мы ушли от «вашего величества» и «моего короля». Тор знал, что с ним играют, но это не означало, что он собирался поддаваться. — Твоя сила не безгранична без того Асгарда.

— Я _знаю_ это. Последний год я был очень внимательным! Я не понимаю, почему пропуск одного единственного праздника может повлечь за собой чудовищные последствия. 

Локи покачал головой.

— Тогда давай я расскажу тебе историю. — Он снова посмотрел Тору прямо в глаза. — Есть планета, где обычай становится ритуалом, а ритуал традицией, до тех пор пока выверенные способы, которыми жители сохраняют свое прошлое, не создают _буквально_ источник силы, который впитывается в землю. Теперь, народ везде остается народом, как и их ритуалы, касающиеся вещей, которые ты наверняка знаешь — таких как рождение. Смерть. Времена года. — Легкая полуулыбка Локи оказала на Тора куда больший эффект, чем следовало. — Секс. Не важно, что они выбрали в начале. Важно повторение, перенос груза памяти. Родившись, традиция становится сильнее с каждым разом, когда ее соблюдают. 

Очевидно, он рассказывал свою историю для всех, но смотрел при этом только на Тора.

— Как вы все можете представить, планета способна нести в себе огромный запас силы. Народ подпитывается ей. Другая часть традиции гласит, что правящая семья этой планеты неразделимо связана с этой силой — и поскольку так гласит традиция, это правда. Они должны быть лучшими, сильнейшими, непревзойденными мастерами в своем деле — но их подпитывает планета, и они слабеют, если долго находятся за ее пределами. У каждого из них есть подвластная им область, но традиция так прочно въелась в их жизнь, что им никогда не приходилось беспокоиться о деталях. Сила всегда рядом, и ее можно черпать. 

Локи всегда был искусным рассказчиком. Тор смотрел, как руки Локи изображают картину, пока тот говорит, и не мог избавиться от бессильного, отчаянного голода.

— Сидя на таком огромном запасе силы, они не задумываются, что их сила специфична. Богу грома нужны ритуалы, связанные с погодой. Заранее приношу извинение нежным мидгардским ушам, — должно быть Брюс снова отключился, Тор был слишком увлечен, чтобы посмотреть, — бог плодородия нуждается в ритуалах, связанных с сексом. Народ понимает значение традиции, так что оказавшись в изгнании, без планеты, когда вся накопленная сила была поглощена огнем, он знает, как ее восстановить. А что происходит с богами, которые решают не следовать традиции? Они меняются, становятся не такими могущественными, как раньше. 

Это была хорошая речь. Убедительная. _Привлекательная_. Но Локи еще не закончил:

— И так эта история продолжится, здесь и сейчас. Новый король этого вынужденного скитаться народа найдет себе приемлемого партнера. Нет, этого недостаточно. Партнера, приятного во всех отношениях. — Было что-то порочное в том, как слова слетали с губ Локи, разжигая под кожей Тора пожар. — Он будет строго следовать традициям этого ритуала, или так строго, как позволят обстоятельства. Ты записываешь? — он вопросительно поднял бровь, глядя на Тора, и на секунду на его лице вновь появилась ухмылка. 

— У меня отличная память, — даже по его собственному мнению Тор больше смутился, чем огрызнулся. Он постарался обуздать свой голос, но без особого успеха. — Продолжай. 

Вместо этого Локи обратился ко всем собравшимся. 

— Прошу меня простить, я собираюсь более подробно описать процесс, поскольку, боюсь, король не знает, как отмечать такой простой праздник. — Тор решил было, что Локи пытается избавиться от остальных слушателей, чтобы досаждать ему один на один, но конечно же, у Локи были более грандиозные планы. — Пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь вмешаться, если посчитаете, что я пропустил что-то важное. 

Тор действительно должен был пресечь это в самом начале. Как бы Локи ни делал вид, что этот вопрос касается всех собравшихся, те с кристальной ясностью понимали, что проблема преувеличена, и его основная цель — поддеть Тора. А Тор ничего не предпринимал, чтобы этому помешать... ну, со стороны это наверняка больше походило на упрямый отказ признать поражение, чем на непристойный интерес к последующим словам, но в любом случае, это не красило короля. Он должен был это прекратить, но не собирался. Не тогда, когда Локи так прожигал его взглядом. 

— Как бы не были прекрасны самодельные очаги, они не идеальны, а это значит, что тебе придется прибегнуть к максимально _традиционному_ способу. Если бы не возможные сложности с королевскими бастардами, я бы посоветовал тебе найти способного к деторождению партнера, но поскольку это может стать проблемой — и ты сам затрудняешь поиски — полагаю, это стоит отбросить. 

Локи едва щелкнул пальцами, словно подводя под сказанным черту, но почему-то этот ленивый жест настолько привлек внимание Тора, что он не смог отвести взгляд. 

Он и раньше замечал, множество раз, насколько у Локи красивые руки. Локи был не из тех, кто активно жестикулирует при разговоре. Он вообще был довольно скуп на мимику и жесты, возможно, так было легче врать. Однако с их помощью он делил истории на части и, кажется, собирался продолжать, обрекая Тора на страдания и отвлекая до такой степени, что он не мог сосредоточиться. 

Локи свободно пользовался руками, лишь когда практиковал сейд — и от этого зрелища Тор не устанет никогда. Если бы он не знал, то решил бы... но нет, Локи не нужна была магия, чтобы его увлечь.

— ...хотя это не должно стать для тебя проблемой, ведь стыдливость — это не про тебя. 

Тор снова сконцентрировался на словах Локи, пытаясь понять, как много пропустил. 

— Что? 

Локи закатил глаза.

— Без одежды. Обнаженный. Как еще мне выразиться? — Он нарочито медленно произносил слова, и каждое из них искрами пробегало по позвоночнику Тора и плавилось в мозгу, словно Локи наладил прямой доступ к его нервной системе. — Тебе. Придется. Все. _Снять_. Достаточно понятно? 

Тор кивнул. У него пересохло во рту, надо проверить управление климатом — в этой части корабля было слишком жарко. 

Локи продолжал, по-прежнему делая паузу после каждого слова, будто сомневался, что Тор способен их понять. 

— Проникновение, конечно же, необходимо. — Его глаза слегка блеснули. — Хотя если учесть, что мы только что отмели необходимость зачатия, в какой роли ты будешь выступать, значения не имеет. 

Тор постарался незаметно поерзать на стуле. Речь Локи не должна была так на него влиять. 

— Да. Конечно. Что еще?

Локи быстро глянул на него, вероятно неудовлетворенный тем, что Тор полностью усвоил предыдущий урок. Он поднял палец, отмечая вопрос Тора и подчеркивая важность своих слов. 

— Оральное проникновение не считается из-за целей ритуала. В частности, необходимо как можно точнее воспроизвести действия, которые ведут к зачатию, вне зависимости от результата. Ты это понимаешь?

По крайней мере, отчаянный стон Тора сошел за ответ, хоть это и была его реакция на недвусмысленные описания Локи, поведанные таким бесстрастным тоном. 

— Да, я понимаю это. Я не полный идиот, что бы ты ни думал. — Он не должен спрашивать... О Норны, предлагать Локи рассуждать о теоретических аспектах ритуального секса себе дороже. Но... — А что насчет секса между бедрами? Вполне похоже на процесс... эм, — не то чтобы он стеснялся говорить на такие темы, но под взглядом Локи слова застревали в горле. Он нескладно махнул рукой. — С тем, кто не может понести.

— Король говорит дело, — подала голос Валка. В Асгарде она была библиотекарем, сейчас же отвечала за собирание и сохранение истории, которая осталась в памяти их народа. — Мне кажется, был один случай...

Для того, кто предложил себя поправлять, Локи выглядел крайне недовольным тем, что ему перечат. 

— А мне кажется, я могу рассуждать о ритуальной магии, поскольку обладаю некоторым опытом, спасибо. 

Он снова перевел внимание на Тора — передышка оказалась слишком короткой. 

— Проникновение необходимо. _Традиционным_ способом. Не между бедер, не орально, не любым другим образом, который всплывет в твоем разыгравшемся воображении. Это не сложная концепция.

_Не продолжай_, одернул себя Тор и тут же открыл рот, чтобы возразить.

— Ну, я так обычно дела не делаю. Сразу перепрыгивать на... 

Голос Локи обжег как хлыст. 

— Я не могу передать, как мало меня волнует, как _обычно_ ты делаешь дела. Но если это положит конец твоим бесконечным комментариям, запрета на прелюдию нет, если _в итоге_ вы исполните ритуальную часть. Ты можешь использовать свой рот, бедра, пальцы как тебе заблагорассудится на любой части тела твоего партнера при условии, что вы при этом соблюдете ритуал. 

Тор весь вспотел — что с ним было не так? Он мог поклясться, что каким-то образом ощущал, как каждое сказанное Локи слово отдавалось внутри, губы словно прижимались к его коже. Изящные руки не подчеркивали каждое заявление, а ласкали Тора.

— Ты сделаешь это, Тор, и сделаешь как следует. Ты найдешь с кем провести праздник, вы ляжете у самодельного очага, голые, как береза зимой, и займетесь любыми непристойными вещами, до каких договоритесь, но один из вас _должен_ взять другого соответствующей частью тела — не смей притворяться, что не понял, пожалей совет и избавь их от моих дальнейших разъяснений, — и этот кто-то должен излиться внутрь. Ты следуешь за моей мыслью? 

Какое тут «следуешь», если тебя силой тащат, — беспомощно подумал Тор. Он был почти готов кончить лишь от голоса Локи и сухого описания того, что Тор должен сделать — с кем угодно, но самому ему на этом месте почему-то представлялся именно оратор. 

Локи понял его неудобство, пусть даже не истинную причину, и улыбнулся.

— Да, и еще одна вещь. — Тор физически ощутил, как его потянуло к Локи, когда тот понизил голос на последнем слове. — Если речь о твоей божественной сущности, то дело не только в плодородии. Главное — наслаждение актом. — Он ткнул пальцем в Тора с шутливой суровостью, но Тор почувствовал себя пригвожденным к месту. — Вы оба должны дойти до разрядки — это обязательное условие. 

Если намерением Локи было унизить Тора, то он справился блестяще. Сами слова едва бы вызвали интерес даже у недавно возмужавшего юноши, однако произнесенные резким, беспощадным голосом Локи, они легко подтолкнули Тора к грани и через нее. 

Ему придется ждать за столом, пока все не уйдут, и затем пойти сменить одежду. Но до этого ему нужно как-то собрать разбежавшиеся мысли, взять себя в руки и подвести черту под фарсом, в который вылился совет. Он прочистил горло, стараясь избавиться от хрипоты — безуспешно.

— Твой совет принят к сведению, брат мой, и я подумаю над ним. Однако мне кажется, я выражу общее мнение, если скажу: очень надеюсь, что ты больше никогда в жизни не испытаешь необходимости давать такие советы. — В комнате раздались неловкие смешки, и Тор продолжил, пока Локи не успел выдать что-нибудь еще. — У нас есть другие эээ... дела, требующие обсуждения? Мы можем закончить?

— Конечно, на сегодня достаточно, мой король. Но в следующий раз, — многозначительно произнесла Бирла и посмотрела на Локи взглядом, способным резать стекло. — Мне кажется, мы должны обсудить, кто может официально давать вам советы.

***

На самом деле Тор так и не дал никому никаких обещаний. Да, он предоставил Локи возможность выговориться, и тот высказал убедительные доводы, но это не решило ни одну из перечисленных проблем: ни ту, что Тора не устраивала с самого начала, ни растущее постыдное знание, что единственный партнер, которого он хотел выбрать, ему недоступен. Тор сказал, что понял и что подумает над советом Локи — что ж, и то, и другое было правдой. Но он не сказал, что собирается что-либо предпринять. 

Проблема была в том, что Локи никогда не упускал таких нюансов. По правде, Тор с ужасом ждал, когда Локи снова поднимет эту тему, и с каждым приближающимся к Элдрамессе часом ужас становился все сильнее. Но Локи продолжал молчать, даже когда наступил сам праздник. День прошел без происшествий, и к вечеру настороженность Тора почти пропала. 

Пир прошел, истории рассказаны; детям выдали одеяла и собрали в общем зале, оставив на попечение терпеливых воспитателей, чтобы держались подальше от празднества. Молодежь не переставая хихикала, пока те, кто постарше, невозмутимо желали спокойной ночи. 

Тор столько думал об этом проклятом фестивале, так отстаивал свое решение не принимать участия, что теперь, оставшись один, чувствовал себя немного потерянным. Он вернулся в свою каюту, где у стены его ждал бумажный очаг, и сел подле него, предаваясь тяжелым мыслям. 

— Надеюсь, мне не нужно говорить, что огонь не настоящий и ты не сможешь согреть свою спину, брат.

Тор вскинул голову — конечно. Локи, или же его иллюзия, устроился на краю кровати и весело глядел на него. Тор решил, что ему все равно, и если Локи пришел снова спорить о своем, было поздно. Все, кто собирался участвовать, уже разбились на пары, уединились у своего фальшивого очага, и это знание вселяло уверенность.

— Пришел сказать, что в последний момент сумел найти решение? — Он слегка улыбнулся Локи. — Что же на этот раз, ты пронесся сквозь пространство и время и нашел мне партнера, против которого я не смогу возразить?

Локи закатил глаза.

— Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но не все в этом мире вертится вокруг тебя. У меня есть свои ритуалы, чтобы их исполнять, знаешь, на магию и проказы уходит не меньше сил, чем на гром и молнии. И поскольку я точно знал, что ты будешь один — потому что ты, конечно же, не воспринял всерьез все мои советы, хоть потом и будешь жалеть, — поэтому я дарую тебе величайшую честь оказать мне помощь.

— Ты так щедр, — сухо заметил Тор.

— Не прикидывайся, что у тебя есть более интересные занятия. 

В руке Локи появился небольшой увитый рунами нож; Тор не был уверен, замешана тут магия или же просто ловкость рук и удачно расположенные ножны. Локи быстро сделал небольшой надрез на подушечке пальца и снова посмотрел на Тора.

— Поднимайся. Тебе нужно избавиться от рубашки.

Тор моргнул, но все равно послушно поднялся. 

— Твоему ритуалу требуется мой голый торс? 

— Если ты не хочешь испортить рубаху. Тебе решать, я полагаю.

Локи встал с кровати и невозмутимо подошел к Тору. Подумав, Тор повел плечами и стянул с себя рубашку. 

— Теперь не двигайся.

Локи поднял палец, все еще сочащийся кровью, и начертил какой-то знак у Тора на брови. Он касался слишком аккуратно; Тор поймал себя на мысли, что хочет прикрыть глаза. 

— Что это за ритуал такой, что ты меня мажешь кровью? Никогда о таком не слышал.

— Вероятно, потому что ты так много времени провел, изучая тайные знания. — Сарказм Локи был таким же легким, как и прикосновения. Может, он думал, что Тор откажется, если он будет слишком резким. — Мне нужна символическая жертва. От ритуала было бы больше пользы, будь у меня немного твоей крови, но я могу обойтись и без нее, если ты брезгуешь. 

Тор знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы распознать подначку, но что ему стоит отдать немного крови?

— Это что-то новенькое, — поддразнил Тор. — Ты спрашиваешь перед тем, как пырнуть ножом.

У Локи дрогнул рот. Снова появился нож. 

— Не дергайся, — четко произнес он и принялся за работу.

Жжение от клинка поначалу было слишком сильным, но по мере того, как Локи рисовал таинственные символы и узоры, нанося неглубокие порезы на его кожу, легкая боль постепенно отступала, и на смену ей приходило возбуждение. Битва всегда заставляла кипеть кровь, но это была не битва; медленно и продуманно, его кровь текла красивыми линиями вместо бесформенных брызг. Выполнять команду Локи «не дергаться» стало на удивление трудно. 

Локи украшал тонкими узорами его грудь и спину, даже — очень осторожно — заднюю часть шеи, больше не скрытую волосами. В какой-то момент он, размазав большим пальцем линию вдоль плеча, остановился, затем обошел Тора и встал напротив, окидывая его, как художник, критическим взглядом. У его рта виднелось пятнышко крови, будто он облизал окровавленный палец.

Тор не мог дышать. Он уже был на пределе, горячка от ножа заставляла его сердце бухать в груди. Вид задумчиво любующегося Локи с испачканным кровью Тора ртом оказался слишком манящим, чтобы не реагировать. В этот раз не было удобно расположенного стола для совещаний и одежды, за которыми можно было все скрыть. 

— _Локи_, — наконец тихо прохрипел он, желая попросить несколько минут передышки, но не смог больше выдавить ни слова. 

Локи по-акульи улыбнулся, оглядел сверху вниз, давая понять, что не упустил из внимания его состояние.

— Знаешь, теперь, когда я об этом подумал... Еще есть время, чтобы почтить и твой праздник. И у меня _действительно_ есть еще одно решение.

— Локи, клянусь...

В мгновенье ока Локи оказался позади него, его дыхание отдавалось теплом на загривке Тора. 

— Конечно, ты уже знаешь, что я собираюсь предложить. Ты пускал на меня слюни с того самого момента, как зашел разговор. — Он рассмеялся, когда Тор, не сумев удержаться, вздрогнул и глубоко втянул воздух. — С другой стороны, сомневаюсь, что ты хотел, чтобы я сделал это на глазах у твоих советников, как бы отчаянно ты этого не желал. Знаешь, они по-прежнему не одобряют инцест, хотя на самом деле мы не кровные родственники.

Тор тяжело сглотнул. Локи был прав, и все же... мысль о реакции совета заставила сердце Тора колотиться еще сильнее. Это было порочно, неправильно, и от этого хотелось еще больше. Локи читал его, как свиток в библиотеке, покачивая от восторга головой.

— Ты такая легкая мишень, порой я удивляюсь, как мне еще не надоело тебя мучить. 

Даже плохо соображая, Тор с легкостью поддержал их привычную перебранку:

— Я всегда буду твоей любимой мишенью, Локи. Ты зачахнешь и умрешь, если не будешь постоянно испытывать мой гнев. 

Локи презрительно хмыкнул.

— И _снова_ все о тебе. Должен тебе напомнить, что мир полон других людей, которые не думают о тебе даже в этот самый момент.

— Вот только ты не один из... — И тут язык Локи коснулся его кожи, очерчивая вырезанные на шее клиновидные узоры, и способность говорить полностью покинула Тора. 

Локи прижался к нему со спины, руки заскользили вниз по груди, смазывая причудливые линии, которые он так тщательно наносил, превращая их в нечто дикое, первобытное. Тор подавил стон, когда руки Локи легли на пояс его штанов и скользнули внутрь. Но когда Локи закусил мышцу на стыке шеи и плеча, Тор не смог сдержаться. 

А затем Локи отпустил его, отстранился, блестя глазами. Тор снова ощутил это дикое желание — поцеловать и придушить — на этот раз, может, даже одновременно. К счастью, Локи не заставил его ждать. 

— Если ты хочешь сделать все как следует, это должно произойти у очага. Как бы мне не хотелось взять тебя прямо здесь, это противоречит ритуалу, а я надеюсь, у меня получилось донести до тебя _важность_ их соблюдения.

Тор с трудом воспринимал все, что говорил Локи после фразы «взять тебя прямо здесь». Он стащил с кровати одеяло и пару подушек, затем схватил Локи за перед рубашки, испещренной разводами крови Тора, и утянул в наспех сооруженное гнездо. Локи продолжал болтать.

— Они в чем-то похожи, наши с тобой ритуалы. Символическая отдача себя. Использование тела в качестве инструмента ритуала. — Тор стянул с Локи рубаху, и тот ухмыльнулся, глядя на него. — Символическое проникновение и... — в его улыбке проступило желание, — непосредственное проникновение. 

Тор гортанно застонал и, обхватив рукой за шею, притянул Локи к себе — так, что их лбы соприкоснулись.

— Клянусь, Локи, твой язык когда-нибудь меня погубит.

— Прекрасная идея. 

Локи поцеловал его, грязно, с тем самым языком, но слишком быстро, затем высвободился из хватки Тора и начал стаскивать с него штаны. Жар потек по венам, когда Тор понял его намерения; член дернулся против живота, но Локи не обратил на него внимания, скользнул рукой вниз по бедру и заставил Тора поднять колено. 

— Ты захочешь ее придержать, и другую тоже, — сказал он.

Тор глупо моргнул, пока не понял, что Локи хочет, чтобы он подтянул ноги к груди.

— Чего ты добиваешься... — начал он, но Локи уже наклонил голову. Понимание ударило, как одна из его молний, вместе с новой уверенностью, что язык Локи все же сведет его в могилу.

По крайней мере, Локи не стал его дразнить. Он сразу занялся делом, настойчиво давя языком, обвел вход, заставляя Тора отчаянно вцепиться и держаться за свои бедра. Он продолжал, пока Тора не начало трясти; затем он втянул в рот палец, смачивая слюной, и медленно погрузил внутрь Тора, продолжая вылизывать. 

— Локи, — выдохнул Тор. — Ты жесток, брат.

— Вовсе нет. — Локи не заставил его долго ждать и добавил еще один палец. — Как я узнаю, что ты можешь меня принять, если я тебя не подготовлю?

Тор выругался и попытался насадиться на осторожные пальцы, раскрыть себя сильнее для языка Локи. Локи никак не отреагировал. Кое-как собравшись с мыслями, Тор процедил: 

— Я больше чем уверен, что ритуал проходит не так.

Локи неожиданно убрал пальцы и язык, вырывая у Тора очередные проклятья. 

— Правда? Теперь ты задумался о надлежащем исполнении? Что же, ты сам меня попросил, помни об этом. 

Такой ответ не предвещал ничего хорошего, и Тор ожидал, что Локи тут же набросится на него, но тот не торопясь достал откуда-то бутылочку смазки и небрежно полил на расселину. Одной рукой он расстегнул свои брюки, но снимать не стал, пальцами другой руки собрал излишки смазки и не глядя нанес на свой член.

Не то чтобы Тор в своих любовных похождениях никогда не бывал принимающей стороной, но в такой роли он выступал не часто. Локи не был слишком крупным, и все равно, пока он входил, Тор остро чувствовал натяжение, почти на грани. Он терпел изо всех сил, пережидая, пока утихнет жжение. Ему помогало выражение лица Локи — наконец-то проступили истинные эмоции вместо обычной самодовольной улыбки, чуть приоткрытые губы, отблески страсти в глазах.

— Возьми меня, брат, — на пробу прошептал Тор. Это принесло плоды, Локи вздрогнул на последнем слове и скользнул глубже, — похоже не только Тора заводила мысль о запретности происходящего. Какой бы приятной ни была эта игра, терпение Тора начало подходить к концу. — Черт возьми, Локи, — нарушил тишину Тор, — _двигайся. _

— Ты такой требовательный для человека, который еще полчаса назад был решительно против участия в торжестве, — пробормотал Локи, но подчинился и немного сместился для лучшего баланса. Он яростно толкнулся вперед, и ни у кого из них не осталось желания шутить.

Тор откинул голову на пол, цепляясь пальцами за бедра Локи, сквозь стиснутые зубы вырывались короткие довольные стоны. Локи вел себя громче, чем ожидал Тор: не кричал, но и не сдерживался, не пытался подавить тихие звуки, вылетавшие при каждом толчке. Это было очень трогательно.

В какой-то момент Локи вышел и заставил его повернуться; в новой позе Тор кусал угол подушки под собой, прижимаясь к Локи всем телом. Неглубокие порезы уже почти закрылись, но легкое покалывание, когда Локи лизал его шею, было прекрасно. Тор был готов умолять, но Локи и так давал ему то, что он хотел.

В конце концов Локи снова повернул его на спину. Взглянув на его лицо, Тор понял, что тот уже близок к разрядке. Ему... нет, не в том дело, что проникновения было недостаточно, но он мог взять дело в свои руки. Он обхватил член, затаив дыхание наблюдая за выражением лица Локи, чтобы лучше подгадать со временем. 

— Я не собираюсь вынимать, — прохрипел Локи.

— Часть ритуала? — выдавил Тор, и черт, теперь он был близок.

— В том числе, — самодовольно произнес Локи. Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Тора, и кончил. Поцелуй был нежнее, чем предыдущий, и именно эта неожиданная теплота стала последней каплей, Тор излился в свой кулак. Он запустил другую руку в волосы Локи, не давая ему отстраниться; Локи и не пытался, он лег рядом с видом довольной кошки. Может, очаг и был искусственным, но жар в комнате был настоящим, и Тор почувствовал, как его смаривает сон.

Но сначала он должен был кое-что сделать. Одной рукой он невзначай скользнул по бедру Локи, к все еще пристегнутым ножнам, другой рукой он обхватил запястье Локи и сжал — невинный ласковый жест. По крайней мере, пока...

— Тор, какого хрена?

...он не выхватил нож и быстро не рассек Локи ладонь. Тот удивленно дернулся и зашипел.

— По-моему, это не совсем честно, что из нас двоих только ты пыряешь меня ножом, — объяснил Тор, мило улыбаясь. Но когда он прижал окровавленную ладонь к своему сердцу, поверх вырезанных Локи линий, смешивая их кровь, Локи понял.

Были и другие традиции. Традиции, которые соединяли судьбы, укрепляли существующие узы. Они связывали людей — два посторонних человека становились братьями, сцепляли любовников неразрывной нитью. 

Локи не стал их упоминать. Все, что он сказал, устраиваясь рядом с Тором: 

— Больше не смей трогать мой нож. 

Но когда Тор уже почти поддался сну, Локи наклонился и прижался губами к месту над его сердцем.


End file.
